Therapeutic efficiency is often improved by treating patients with a combination of medications. Asthma treatment is representative of such methods; as a rule, a beta-adrenergic product or a cromolyn sodium product is first delivered to dilate the bronchial passageways after which a corticosteroid is administered to reduce inflammation.
Typically, these medications are delivered as inhalational medications. Under conventional practice, a patient uses one metered dose inhaler to deliver the bronchodilator and another metered dose inhaler to deliver the corticosteroid. The practice of using multiple inhalers is inconvenient and burdensome. Often times a patient will misplace one of the inhalers and then simply administer the drug contained in the remaining inhaler with the obvious detriment to therapeutic efficacy resulting. Patients already self-conscious of the fact that they are publicly taking medication are likely to skip scheduled administrations during working or school hours when multiple inhalers have to be utilized. Accordingly, the prior art lacks a single device capable of delivering inhalation medications administered in combination.